warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
OceanClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s =Archives= In Oceanclan... The next day.... I went on a hunting patrol with Stoneshark and Petalbreeze. We caught a mouse and brought it back, unable to find any more prey. "Our clan is starving," said Petalbreeze, sadly. I sighed. Icy Happy Holidays! 19:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar nodded to her mate. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thre was no prey in the freash-kill pile. "If only we had our best hunter, Icewave," said Petalbreeze. "Well she's gone now, and we have to make do," I replied. Petalbreeze's belly was now full of kits. I heard a scream. "Willowberry!" yowled Fishpaw. We rushed into the elders den and found Willowberry dead. She was nothing but a pile of skin and bone. Her grand daughter mourned for her at her side. We had her burried with her son, Kinkscale, who had been killed by the murderer who still had not been captured. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:08, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The following day Mudstripe and Berryfern were murdered. Shellstar blamed the murders on LeafClan and attacked him the following day. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (C'mon I missed Seawave's dieing moment. to bad I'm replaying it!) Seawave looked up at his mate one last time. "Nam-name one S-skykit for mme," He mewed (The end of Seawave) Prickl ar {C} 00:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (right before Seawave died..): "I would name them all Skykit for you." cried Shellstar. She layed down next to her mates slightly warm body. (I think I'm going to cry...) Prickl ar {C} 00:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar remembered that momment. She choked on tears. (Mabye seawave should come back to life.) (No, recarnated in Skykit! do you think that's a good idea?) Prickl ar {C} 01:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) {C} {C} (Seawave died?) Later... Petalbreeze kitted that night. One black and white tom, the other a blue grey she-cat. -Icewish (sadly, there goes a wonderful deputy) Prickl ar 01:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (New Deputy time!) Piketooth padded into the nurrsury. He said that Seawave had died. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar drug herself to her paws. "All cats old enought to swim, join me for a meeting!" yowled Shellstar. We gathered outside. (Who's the new deputy?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (don't know, i'll make a cat, you can control him.)POST: "Ever since my most adorable, best, loyal...." Shellstar stopped and cried. "Clouddash is the new deputy!" cried Shellstar. (Clouddash is a boy, i don't care what he looks like.) "Clouddash! Clouddash!" cheered the clan, although we sounded a bit confused. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (Clouddash) I ran up to my leader. I was a fairly new warrior, and I was surprised to be chosen as deputy. "What sould I do first?" I asked Shellstar. "Order patrols? Help with training?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:32, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar opened her eyes and growled. "Patrols. You don't have an apprentice." meowed Shellstar. I nodded and padded off. "Minnowflame, Floodwater, and Fernflight on a hunting patrol!" I called. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:12, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar went to sleep and saw Seawave (<3) in her dream. "Clouddash?" called Sparklewave. "Um, yes," I awnsered. "Do you mind training Flintpaw for a while? You see-" "No not at all," I replied, unaware that I interupted her. She smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I had areed to help the medicine cat colect herbs for today." She padded off. "Uh, no problem," I said, my voice a bit shaky. She didn't turn around because she din't hear me. "Man, I'm an idiot," I muttered to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar woke up, happy. I found Flintpaw by the apprentice den. "Hey," I called. She turned around. "Your mentor said that I have to train you for now." "Um, O.K" she awnsered. I took her out of camp. "So..." I started. "What do mentors do with their apprentices..." She looked at me and said "You have no idea how to train an apprentice, do you." she said. "No! I mean I've seen how to do it before..." I awnsered. "Look," she hissed. 'Mentors assign aprentices tasks to complete. Like catching a fish or detecting a certain scent." "O.K then, catch a fish," I ordered. "I can't catch a fish if were in the middle of the forest with no lakes, streams, oceans, or rivers," she replied. "Right..." I said. She sighed. "You were realy chosen to be deputy?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar became very upset. (very soon, Prickley.) three apprentices came back, with kittypet slope on there mouths. "you two! She spat Flintpaw abd I ebtered camp when we saw Shellstar yelling at Mousepaw, Littlepaw, and Beepaw. "We're sorry Shellstar!" cryed Mousepaw. "We were just so hungry and the twoleg gave us some food!" pleaded Littlepaw. I ran up to Shellstar with Flintpaw right behind me. "Shellstar," I said. "Calm down. It's O.K" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 19:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) (Saltkit)I swished my tiny, fluffy tail through some nearby leaves. I purred at the crackle sound they made. I saw water nearby, and my throat was dry, so I thought i'd take a drink. I dipped my head int he water, but spat the second it touced my tounge. It was very salty! I kept spitting, and sighed when I looked aorund and couldn't find another water scource. I trotted off to find some, when I stumbled and got my paw stuck in a hole. I wriggled, but there was something sharp inside the hole, like a root of some kind, that had my hind leg hooked in. I let out a cry of pain and hoped someone would help me.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 17:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar had two kits. One ???? with the fur color of ????? (that one is Prickley's.) The other one was white with gray tabby spots, a little she-cat named Perchkit. Shellstar purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:52, February 9, 2012 (UTC) (That was mean. But then again, in preschool I would dig them up and cut them in half...) "NOTHING IS OKAY!!! WE LOST SEAWAVE!!!! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!!" yowled Shellstar. She curled up, like a frying worm. (i've used a mangnafy glass on one.:) ) "HELP ME!" she yowled in pain. "Seawave? Seawave!" I snarled. "How about when we lost half the clan to a blood thirsty murderer!" "Oh, brother," said Flintpaw. "Help me! Help me!" cried at kit. "Um, not meaning to interupt this highly sefisticated conversation, but I beleive we have a life to save," said Flintpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:10, February 9, 2012 (UTC) (Name's Waterkit :)) Waterkit opened his eyes to crys of help. Waterkit was too young and weak to help so he just nuzzled into the moss in the den. ( I will add Waterkit in OceanClan) Prickl ar 01:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Flintpaw and I dashed out of camp with no further awnser from our leader. We found a kit in a small salt pool and brought her back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:39, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I followed the strange cats back to their camp. The first thing i scented was food. I raced over to a pile of prey and stuck my nose in it, breathing in a sweet smell of fresh-kill. I turned to the cat behind me and asked, "Can I have some? I'm so hungry!"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 06:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) "Who is she?" Waterkit asked. "Sure eat up," He mewed after a while. The kit looked small and helpless just like him. Prickl ar 17:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, sure," I told the kit. I saw Waterkit standing next to me. "Waterkit!" I said. "You should'nt be out here. You should be with your littermates and mother inside the nursurry," I told him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Perchkit soon opened her ocean blue eyes. "W-Waterkit?" she mewled. Shellstar purred. "First words." she murrmered. (she can fall in love with Waterkit instead. Perchkit has to be a girl.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I picked up Waterkit and Flintpaw picked up the other kit and took them to the nursurry. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) A few days later... Perchkit pounced on her mother's tail. "Can someone play with me?!" she yowled. "I must to stuff for my clan." murmured Shellstar. (Silver, that makes no sence. Do you mean suffer?) "Hey, Clouddash!" called Sparklewave. "Um, yeah," I said as I turned around. "Do you want to come training with Flintpaw and I?" she asked. "Um, sure," I said, blushing a little. Flintpaw shook her head in disaproval. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) (like do work, watch the clans, so on...) Shellstar got up. She walked out of the Nursery. "Clouddash! Take a patrol! Flintpaw, go train with your mentro!" yowled Shellstar. Perchkit let out a sniffle. She wanted to PLAY WITH SOMEONE! "Oh fine," I hissed. I began to pad off. "Wait," said Sparklewave. "Why don't Flintpaw and I come with you." "Um, sounds like a good idea," I said. Flintpaw rolled her eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Waterkit watched the patrol leave suddenly he remembered Dashing over boulders and catching huge fish in the salty water. Waterkit stop and started to think. This couldn't be a memory of his own, he had never been out of camp. Perhaps... Prickl ar 22:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Shellstar growled. "Kit like. The apprentice is more worthy to be a deputy." she muttered under her breath. Perchkit waddled over to Waterkit. "Wanna play?" she asked him. (She is) We started hunting. I caught a thrush and several mice. We headed to the ocean where Sparklewave and Flintpaw caught several fish and a small crab. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (saltkit) I saw the other kits and raced over to them, "Can I play?" i asked.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar sat down. "Piketooth! Gather a border patrol!" she called. Perchkit pounced on WAterkit. "Your it!" she purred. "Sure," Waterkit meowed before leaping at Perchkit. "Don't mess with a deputy!" He yowled. Prickl ar 22:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm LEADER!" purred Perchkit. She pounced on her friend. (Aren't you rping Skykit?) (I changed his name to waterkit) "No you are not," Waterkit told Perchkit. Prickl ar 23:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "I'll be leader!" I meowed jumping in between them.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) When we where taking our catch back to camp, I scented something. "Foxes," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) (Flintpaw) We tracked the foxes down and snuck up on them. "Flintpaw," whispered Clouddash. "Go get help," "Yes, sir," I said. I dashed back to camp. "Help! Foxes!" I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Ivyfeather, whatch my kits!" yowled Shellstar. She went to action. Perchkit blinked. "Okay, i'm THE BEST warrior!" growled Perchkit, his fur fluffed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Badgerfang ran up to me. "Where?" he asked. "Near the LeafClan forest! They are attacking the patrol!" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Waterkit blinked at the sound of the alarm "Foxes" (Perchkit's a tom??) Prickl ar 01:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (is now.) Perchkit whimpered. Then he stood up strait. He HAD to impress Saltkit! "Foxes?" Pffft! We'll drive them off!" he growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Badgerclaw, Rainwing, and Splashfur ran into the forest to help my mentor and the deputy. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (But, silver, Perchkit and Waterkit loved each other) Prickl ar 22:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, who's a tom, and who's a she-cat?) We began to fight off the foxes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (I really don't know) Waterkit stopped Perchkit. "You can prove yourself later." Prickl ar 00:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) (Clouddash) I slashed at a foxes face and it ran into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) (okay, Prickle said Waterkit was Perchkit's bro. So if Waterkit isn't Perchkit's bro, Perchkit can be a she-cat and be WAterkit's mate, but if WAterkit is Perchkit's bro, the Perchkit is a boy and is Saltkit's future mate. So until we figure this out, i'll be Shellstar.) Shellstar kept chasing the fox. She planned on driving it into Desertclan's territory. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:43, February 24, 2012 (UTC) (That would be very hard given the fact that we are by LeafClan's border)"Shellstar," I said. "You should be with your kits!" exclaimed Rainwing. I slashed at a foxes face. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) "this may sound crule, but my clan safety must come first! Besides, other queens are supervising them!" hissed Shellstar. "Seawave is also watching over them!" snarled Shellstar, as she bit the fox's nose. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) (What do you think is better silver?? Perchkit's first words were 'Waterkit' though) Prickl ar 12:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) "And aren't your kits your clan?" questioned Rainwing. Speaklewave motioned to Rainwing to keep her mouth shut. Rainwing was a former queen who had lost her kits to the OceanClan murderer. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar layed her tail on Rainwing's shoulder. "I can trust my clan to look after them. They are the future of the clan." murmured Shellstar. "Shellstar! Watch out!" shouted Flintpaw. A huge tawny fox lunged himself at Shellstar. I leaped on to his back and sliced down his flank. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw joined in the fight. He slashed at the fox'x ears. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) The foxes fled out of clan territory. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (who wants to be Snailpaw's mentor?) Snailpaw hissed at the fleeing foxes. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (Let me see...) We heaaded back to camp with our catch and to receive medical treatment. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw walked over to Flintpaw with his perch he caught in the morning. "Share with me?" he asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (Flintpaw) "Sure," I said. (He could share mentors with Clouddash and Sparklewave) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (she could have the one that Flintpaw doesn't have, isn't it Clouddash?) Snailpaw nibbled on the fish. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (True, but Clouddash was made deputy before he was ever given an apprentice, and this is only, like, the day after him becoming deputy. What couldd happen is Snailpaw's mentor dies an Clouddash is his new one) We began to eat the fish. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (kk.) Snailpaw heard his mentor, Softheart, let out a yowl of pain. "No!" cried Featherheart, his mate. Snailpaw ran over to his mentor, he was dead. "NOOO!" sobbed Snailpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Later... Snailpaw's new mentor was... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "Your new mentor is Clouddash!" yowled Shellstar. Snailpaw touched his nose with his new mentor's.L later.... Snailpaw went hunting with his new mentor. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:24, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (And of course, Clouddash is still a fail mentor :P) We decided to go hunting. I led him to the edge of a good fishing spot, but I had forgotten what Flintpaw had told me about mentoring. "Um.." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw blinked. "Is um.. a way to hunt? Softheart didn't teach me that.." mewed Snailpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (You know calling someone a softheart is an insult, right? But if his name is Softheart, you could make him a coward or something) "No," I said. "Did Softheart teach you how to fish?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw nodded. "Ya now, all you have to do to mentor, is teach the apprentices what you learned." meowed Snailpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "But first I need to know what you have learned in the past to teach you more," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "I've learned to hunt, but i need more on fighting." mewed Snailpaw. "Mabye i could train with Flintpaw? We know pretty much the same stuff." mewed Snailpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "Hrm," I said. I thought for a little while. "O.K, fine," I said. We found Flintpaw and Sparklewave training together. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw knocked Flintpaw to the ground. He helped he rup. "How was that?" he asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (Flintpaw) After Snailpaw helped me up, I slamed him up against the floor with my paws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:50, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw kicked Flintpaw off himself, and pinned her to the ground. He gentely bit her neck. "I won." he growled, with his jaws still around Flintpaw's neck. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I growled and stood up. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:24, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw smiled, and the training was over. Snailpaw got to eat a perch. He changed the moss in the elder's den with Flintpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Otterheart volenteered to go no a patrol. (Ok Perchkit and waterkit are going to be mates, okay silver?) Prickl ar 21:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (ok, then Perchkit is a she-cat) Perchkit sprung at Waterkit and tackled him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Hey! I'm not going to let myself be beaten by a she-cat!" Waterkit mewed under Perchkit's lithe body. Waterkit was then attacked by a flurry of nips, "This is not just any she-cat!" Prickl ar 22:16, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Come on, Waterkit! Please play with me!" whimpered Perchkit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, okay," Waterkit purred then thought, "Let's play Rogue invasion!" Prickl ar 23:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Rooooarrr! I'm Perchy, a rouge!" purred Perchkit. She swatted at Waterkit's ears. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Well I'm Seawave the loyal deputy! I shall let not rogue into my camp!" Waterkit leaped at Perchkit. Prickl ar 23:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Perchkit dodged Waterkit. She jumped on his back. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Heronflight was laying down in the medicine den. His apprentice, Poolpaw, was already alseep. He loved how her fur waved when a breeze came, just like the ocean when it washed up on shore. How her pretty blue eyes were always sparkling. Even how she sorted herbs was beautiful to Heronflight. What am I thinking? Falling in love with my apprentice? StarClan will strangle me! ~Moss Poolpaw woke with a start. Heronflight was... staring at her?! Poolpaw looked at her mentor. He was so handsome. The she-cats would be all over him if he could have a mate. "Heronflight, is something wrong?" she asked. ~Moss Heronflight blushed. "Uh, no, nothing's wrong." he turned so that his back was to Poolpaw. ~Moss Birchpaw yawned. She went hunting and caught a small trout.* Silverstar* 21:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Poolpaw sighed and went to get some prey. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Sunbreeze went for a swim and felt good as the water flowed through his thick gray fur.Tigerfoot 18:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Heronflight brushed against Poolpaw as he picked out a fish. "Want to share?" he asked. Poolpaw looked suprised, but she nodded. Heronflight brushed his pelt against his apprentice again, causing her to blush, but they continued to eat the fish. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Flintpaw saw Heronflight and Poolpaw sharing prey. "That's so wrong..." she thought. "Wait, maybe they're just good friends or something?" Poolpaw looked up and licked the fish blood from her lips. "Oh, hi Flintpaw." she waved her tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Hi, Poolpaw," said Flintpaw in her normal, calm voice. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Heronflight padded away... ----- Poolpaw nodded and went to get poppy seeds out in the forest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Flintpaw asked to go hunting with her mentor and the deputy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Heronflight sorted herbs while Poolpaw looked for poppy flowers (i think that's were they get them... XD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (Yes, poppy seeds come from poppy flowers :) Oh, did you know that poppy seed cake can give you a false positive on a heroin test? My random fact for the day :P Saw it on the Myth Busters XD) They brought back several fish from the ocean. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (Wow. Didn't know that. :D) Poolpaw gently picked the seeds from the poppy flowers she had found. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (I don't know what to post...) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (Me neither. :/) Poolpaw padded back into camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw put his ears back. He really liked Flintpaw, but she didn't like him.Silverstar 14:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Flintpaw saw Snailpaw starring at her. She paced around nervousely because it was kind of disturbing. She then picked up a fish and asked him to share. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Snailpaw put his ears, feeling bad that he scared Flintpaw. He padded away, tail down.Silverstar 15:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K then..." she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw poked his head out of the apprentices den. "S-Sorry. What do you want?" he asked her nervoulsy.Silverstar 16:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Would you like to share?" asked GFlintpaw as she dropped the fish at his paws. "I caught this fish myself." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Snailpaw smiled and nodded. "Sure, and nice catch." he mewed.Silverstar 17:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Flintpaw purred a little. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan